


sakura memories

by yummibear



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hinata has braces, Kagehina fluff, M/M, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, braces lowk suck im so sorry hinata-, hinata with braces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yummibear/pseuds/yummibear
Summary: hinata is dating kageyama, and one day...hinata gets braces.*TITLE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE FIC, I WAS LISTENING TO THE SONG WHILE TYPING HAHA*
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 141





	sakura memories

**Author's Note:**

> i LOVE the au where hinata has braces. braces irl suck but theyre SO CUTE in writing.  
> *lowercase is intentional*

kageyama looked down at his phone, frowning as he sat down on the couch. why hadnt hinata answered his texts? he was about to send another one when he heard a knock at the door. the moment he opened the door, he was attacked with a fluff of orange hair zooming past him and into the house, running into the bathroom with a slam. 

"boke, are you ok?", kageyama said, closing the front door and walking to the closed bathroom door. "NOOO I HATE IT!", hinata whined, plopping down on the cold tile as he frowned behind the locked door. "what happened? open up, hinata.", kageyama said, knocking lightly. "you better not make fun of me, ok?", hinata said, slowly opening the door.

hinata looked fairly normal, despite his messy orange hair seeming even MORE messed up, probably because hinata had a bad habit of yanking his hair when he was upset. his eyes seemed glossy, as though he was about to cry. his cheeks seemed...fuller? like he was purposely puffing out his cheeks, which were flushed red. 

"did something happen to your mouth?", kageyama asked, worried he wouldn't be able to kiss him. "no...", hinata said, a hand in front of his mouth to prevent kageyama from seeing. kageyama angrily pulled his hand away, and hinata's lips were pressed shut, his pink lips more pink from the pressure. "open.your.mouth.dumbass.", kageyama said, glaring down at his boyfriend. 

"I AM NOT-", hinata started, before realizing his mistake. he hadn't covered his mouth, and his braces had been exposed when he talked. he mumbled an "ow" from the tightness of the wire, the feeling foreign in his mouth. kageyama looked shocked, his eyes widening as a blush settled on his face. "w-well, what do you think?", he said, shyly smiling a bit, though it hurt to smile since the wire was stabbing the insides of his cheeks. 

kageyama was speechless, realizing how...adorable hinata looked. the braces were dark blue, almost the exact same shade as kageyama's eyes. they glistened, the silver wire clashing beautifully with the dark blue and whites of his teeth. they looked great compared to his bright orange hair.

"i got dark blue since they're the color of your eyes-", hinata said, fiddling with his fingers before kageyama placed his hands on hinata's small waist, bringing him closer to interrupt. "i want to kiss you.", kageyama said, his eyes looking deeply into hinata's. "i-isn't it kinda gross tho? we probably shouldn't kiss.", hinata mumbled, though his action of putting his arms around kageyama's neck contradicted his previous statement.

kageyama lowered his face to hinata's level, and kissed him. their lips moved softly against one and other, kageyama gently biting on hinata's bottom lip. hinata let out a gasp, and kageyama's tongue entered hinata's mouth, feeling the cold metal of the braces across the tip of his tongue. hinata pushed him away, pouting from embarrassment.

"that's really hot.", kageyama said, lowering his mouth to nibble on hinata's neck. hinata flushed furiously, and kageyama smirked against his neck. he left a small kiss where he had been nibbling, and pulled hinata into a hug. "you look great, hinata. dont let anyone tell you otherwise, even if that 'anyone' is yourself.", kageyama murmured in hinata's ear, feeling him hug back tightly. 

hinata smiled wide, his braces glistening as he giggled. maybe these braces weren't as bad as he had thought. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading <3 !!   
> comments/bookmarks/kudos r SO APPRECIATED, i sob over 1 kudo :)  
> also i ended it so awkwardly im sorry,,,


End file.
